


Location Unknown

by pixieferry



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieferry/pseuds/pixieferry
Summary: What if Maxwell didn't sponsor Riley? The separate paths taken by Liam and Main Character (Riley) from Book 1-3 after that one unforgettable night at the Statue of Liberty.While Olivia investigates who is blackmailing and trying to prevent her from being with Liam, he struggles with his engagement to Madeleine and his duty vs his desire.Meanwhile Riley has adventures backpacking in Europe with the trusty Sir Wigglesworth, determined to forget a certain someone but fate has a few tricks up her sleeve.





	1. Once Upon A Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics on most of the chapters is from an acoustic version of [HONNE's Location Unknown](https://youtu.be/btIQvYcLNoI), the source of my inspiration, aptly recorded in Brooklyn!  
> It made me wonder if Liam and Riley could weather a long distance relationship, which evolved into a more extreme scenario.  
> 

_Travelling places I ain’t seen you in ages_  
_But I hope you come back to me_  
_My mind’s running wild with you faraway_  
_I still think of you a hundred times a day_

_\- HONNE, "Location Unknown"_

 

**Somewhere over New York**

Liam watched the Statue of Liberty become smaller as the private jet ascended to the sky. He placed a hand on the window as though he was trying to physically cling on to the moment for as long as he could before it slipped away.

 _What is it about you, Riley?_ Liam mused, trying unsuccessfully to bite back the smile creeping onto his lips. Trying not to think of how she looked under the moonlight, the wind playing with her hair. Or how it felt holding her in his arms, her sweet soft lips on his.

His friends has teased him when he came back to the hotel in the wee hours of the morning. Snuck off with that hot waitress, eh? Somebody got lucky! Wink wink nudge nudge.

Liam had admonished them, but didn’t offer to share much details. Might as well save his breath, they wouldn’t understand. Liam could barely fathom it himself.

It was an…instant connection. It sounded so ridiculous, but he could only describe it as such.

It was unexpected but somehow perfect.

They were complete strangers but Riley had made Liam feel completely at ease, so much so that he confessed he wasn’t enjoying his own bachelor party. And worse, blurted out his true identity. He had never met someone with such a passion for life, or so determined to make his wish come true. Not without expecting something in return anyway.

“Why are you doing this for me?” he asked last night, his breath hitched in his throat, nervously waiting for her to reply. 

She shrugged, “You seemed like you needed it.” 

Because she thought he needed it.

 _How unfortunate that one night would have to be enough,_ he thought with a twinge of regret. It just was not meant to be anything more.

* * *

**Brooklyn**

Riley fumbled to switch off the obnoxious ringing of her alarm, burying a groan into her pillow, willing herself to return to her dream of the God's honest true prince charming she had met last night.

Welp, no such luck. There’s no going back to sleep. She dragged herself out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom to shower.

 _Last night was fun but time to face the real world, Riley,_ she thought grimly as she wiped the steam off the bathroom mirror. And that means going back to the daily grind.

Her face flushed and she felt tingles running up and down her spine as she recalled that kiss. It was uncharacteristically forward of her, they had just met for god’s sake, but she had never felt so drawn to somebody before. It felt like the right thing to do, so she threw caution to the wind and went for it.

That kiss...there was something different about it...

_Oh what the fuck did it matter? You're never going to see him again. He's going to be engaged. Forget him._

The warm glow on her cheeks now stung like a slap.

She got dressed, and headed to her kitchen (honestly a corner in her tiny studio apartment) to choke down her cereal and luke warm coffee, trying to imagine the drab wall in front of her wasn't there, or to be accurate, that she wasn't there. Today Riley was eating by a sunny Mediterranean coast, blue jeweled waters sparkling like diamonds as they hugged the shore.

Her reverie ended too soon for it was time to adult. Riley dumped the dirty dishes into sink, wishing again for a dishwasher. She grabbed her bag, walked out of her apartment building and went straight to work without incident.

* * *

**Cordonia, three months later**

“I’m withdrawing officially from this social season. I’m resigning from this. Immediately.”

Liam frowned, his eyes searching as he looked into Olivia’s, trying to understand this sudden turn of events. “But I was going to choose you.”

She flinched but didn’t offer an explanation. He started to reach out to her when Bastien appeared by his side. “I hate to interrupt, sir,” Bastien said, casting an apologetic glance at Olivia, “…but it’s time. Your father requests you go to him…”

“It’s okay, Liam,” she forced a smile, cutting him off before he could protest. “I’m leaving. Right now.” With that she spun her heels and was gone like a scarlet whirlwind.

And now Liam was standing in front of court, their eyes watching, waiting for him to propose.

Liam’s mind was racing. It was clear that Olivia left under duress. Instinctively Liam knew there more to this, that he’d have to make it appear as though he playing into their hands to uncover this mystery. Best to give them the illusion of a win.

He ran through his options. Could he choose Hana? They had bonded recently, even had a little jamming session, him on his mother’s guitar, her on a piano. But no, it was clear to Liam that in her heart, Hana didn’t want it. And it would be too cruel to choose her only to buy time for Olivia.

That would leave…

“Olivia’s too impulsive, too brash to be Queen. Not to mention possessive. Choose me, Liam. I will close my eyes at your… _indiscretions_ , provided you are careful.”

Liam narrowed his eyes. Did Madeleine make the same offer to his brother when it was his social season? No wonder Leo said to be wary of her. She must be desperate to have come knocking at his door at this hour.

“Thank you for sharing your thoughts, Madeleine. You will find out my decision tomorrow night, at the Coronation Ball, like everyone else.” He replied in a clipped tone. It took every inch of his self-restraint to not slam the door in her face.

His father placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. Constantine glanced meaningfully at the clock. _Get on with it, son. Announce your bride. You know who to choose._

Liam swallowed hard, his hands clenched as he uttered four words.

“I choose Lady Madeleine.”

* * *

**New York**

Riley weaved her way through the crowd in JFK airport.

Backpacking through Europe? She couldn’t contain her excitement when her parents had given her the tickets as a graduation present.

Europe. She nervously fiddled with her hair as a pair of warm brown eyes flashed into her mind. Maybe…

 _Don’t be silly, Riley. Europe is huge, you might not even go to Cordonia. And it’s been three months, he probably doesn’t even remember you,_ she mentally slapped herself. _Don’t forget it was his bachelor party. He’s probably engaged by now._

After checking in her battered suitcase, Riley found herself browsing in the duty free shop to pass time. She grabbed some candy and a magazine to read on the flight and was in the queue to pay when something by the counter caught her eye.

“Will that be all?” The cashier asked.

Impulsively, Riley added the Statue of Liberty keychain to her purchases.


	2. Italian Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Olivia are reunited, Riley meets her new best friend.

_I just need to know that you’re safe, given that I’m miles away_  
_On the first flight back to your side_  
_I don’t care how long it takes, I know you’ll be worth the wait_  
_On the first flight back to your side_

\- HONNE, "Location Unknown"

 

**Blue Grotto**

Liam stared at the pearl in his palm, scarcely believing it was still where he had left it hidden a year ago. He remembered upon finding it, Leo said it would win the heart of any woman. Since he wasn’t interested in anyone at that time, Liam had left it, hoping to find it again when he came back with someone, someday.

Olivia finally returned to court since her abrupt departure about three weeks ago. She apologized and told him how she was blackmailed into leaving, showing him the letters, the damning evidence. “I thought they died as heroes but instead…” her eyes, just seconds ago filled with anguish, were now burning with fury. “All these years _wasted_ mourning their treacherous asses!”

Liam hugged her. Her breathing began to slow down as she relaxed into his arms, just like when they were little. Liam enlisted Drake to help Olivia with the investigation. Drake and Olivia weren’t happy to be paired up, but Liam insisted. “Someone has to be there for you when I can’t.”

Liam also got Hana back to court, knowing he needed as many trustworthy friends on his side. Her parents were only too thrilled when they got the call from Regina. Although her relationship with Olivia hadn’t been good, Hana was sympathetic and didn’t hesitate to offer her help, much to Olivia’s chagrin.

“After I find that coward, what happens then, Liam?” 

“You can still be queen even if you didn’t.” He assured her, and he meant it. Liam would have broken his engagement to Madeleine there and then if Olivia hadn’t insisted that she wanted to settle this first. Stating that the daughter of traitors would never be allowed to stay in Cordonia, let alone marry the King and rule by his side.

Truthfully, Liam loved Olivia fiercely, just not in the way she hoped for. Olivia knew it, they both did, but she wanted to be with him regardless, hoping he would learn to love her in that way. Maybe someday he would, then he could bring Olivia here and see if the pearl was still there.

What’s meant to be will always find a way.

He rolled the smooth and perfectly round pearl between his fingers, and considered another option. He could let the pearl and his fanciful notions of love go, to drift away into the cold, dark depths, forgotten.

But he couldn’t bring himself to do that, he wasn’t ready to let go. Carefully, he placed it back into the shell and slipped it back to the crags.

* * *

**Piazza Umberto I**

Riley scratched Sir Wigglesworth’s ear and smiled when he rewarded her with a little lick on her hand.

She still couldn’t believe she had bumped into Maxwell yesterday morning. Or that she had let herself be talked into keeping the dog. He was a chatty one, that Maxwell, going on about how he wanted to keep the dog but his brother wouldn’t let him. Won’t she please take the smartest and cutest and best dog in the world or he’d have to be sent to the pound?

And that’s when she found _two_ pairs of pleading puppy dog eyes staring at her. It was hardly a fair fight!

They spent the rest of the day playing at the Gardens of Augustus. Maxwell talked a bit about the social season, which sounded like a bizarre episode of The Bachelor with a lot of apples.

She didn’t ask about Liam. She didn’t need to, didn’t really want to. Someone had left a copy of some Cordonian magazine, _Trend_ , at her hostel. It wasn’t in English, which may have been a small mercy since the Prince, no, _King_ , was on the cover with some beautiful blonde.

_Don’t they make a lovely couple,_ she thought, fighting the urge to scrawl a mustache on the countess’ face. _I wonder if she makes him happy?_

“ _Signora_ , for you?” A seller called out, gesturing to a tempting display of trinkets and jewelry. Riley eyed a pearl bracelet longingly, but shook her head and smiled politely. No, her budget was a little tight now that she had Wigglesworth in her expenditure. Already she had to forgo a trip to the Blue Grotto, the priciest item in this trip, since she had to get Wigglesworth the necessary vaccination shots and microchip, not to mention a passport, tickets…

“You’re worth every penny, boy!” He gave out a happy bark, tail wagging. He really was, as Maxwell said, the best boy. So _arrivederci_ Blue Grotto, there was still plenty of free or cheap tourist stuff to see. Like exploring the Piazza.

She tugged Wigglesworth’s leash gently, his little legs padding softly on the cobblestone street as he followed her out of the market area.

Making their way through the piazza was quite a challenge. Every so often they would be stopped by a random night reveler who wanted to fuss over Wigglesworth. One girl, probably stinking drunk, cried as she hugged him, babbling about how much she missed her poodles. Riley nodded sympathetically, silently wondering how to escape this awkward situation when the sad girl ran off wailing for a “Kiki”.


	3. City of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam comes to grips over his relationship with Madeleine, Riley has teatime with a special someone in Paris.

_I wish I knew where I was ‘cause I don’t have a clue_  
_I just need to work out some way of getting me to you_  
_‘Cause I will never find a love like ours out here_  
_In a million years, a million years_

\- HONNE, "Location Unknown"

**The Eiffel Tower**

Liam drank in the glittering city below him.

Paris was always so beautiful, it was one of his favorite cities in the world. He had been to so many places in Paris, but sadly, never in the way read about in stories. Moonlit walks, climbing the Eiffel Tower, or in this case, taking the elevator up…

Always alone.

Although he would rather be alone than be in the company of Madeleine. He was finding it increasingly tiresome to put up with her.

Madeleine was like a black hole, sucking out the light from anything that got too close, just as Leo had warned. But once in front of spotlight, it was like someone flipped a switch and she became Cordonia’s Sweetheart, all sunshine and sweetness.

Duplicity came too easily for her, it made him uneasy.

“Liam, dear, I know this is difficult for you, but you must make the best of this situation.”

“Am I not saying the right things, Regina?” He crossed his arms, his eyes not quite meeting his stepmother when she visited his Parisian suite one night. It had been another long day of the engagement tour. Another long day spent with the court, foreign dignitaries and the press. And Madeleine.

“It’s not what you say, it’s your body language, what it conveys. You’re a little…” Regina paused, choosing her words carefully. “…stiff. It might not be noticeable to some now, but eventually people will catch on.” When Liam didn’t respond, she sighed and wrung her hands. “I know Madeleine wasn’t your choice, but please pretend she is. Pretend she’s someone you love. Pretend you’re happy. And if you keep pretending, you might actually convince yourself it’s true…”

She abruptly stopped and straightened herself, rising slowly from the sofa. Was that pity in her eyes or regret? Regina was a hard woman to read. He got up and walked her to the door, wishing her good night.

Regina was right, he was struggling to keep up with appearances. His grip on the railing tightened as he fought to keep the bubbling resentment in him from spilling over.

_Why couldn’t I be with someone who made me smile, laugh? Someone fun?_

_Accept your fate, Liam. It’s the burden of the crown. Your happiness will always come second._

* * *

**Pont Alexandre III**

Riley popped the last bit of lavender macaron into her mouth, savouring the delicate floral flavor. She turned her gaze towards the Eiffel Tower as she brushed the crumbs off her jacket, admiring it’s glittering lights from the distance.

She was thanking her lucky stars today. Riley had been wandering around, a little lost because her phone had died while she was trying to find a famous patisserie. Cursing her present self for forgetting to bring her power bank and her younger self for choosing Spanish over French, trying in vain to find a friendly face willing to help out a clueless American tourist.

Luckily she bumped into someone who not only could speak English, but could also recommend a patisserie that was better and easier on Riley’s modest budget. They arrived at the patisserie and Riley’s nose was immediately tempted by the scent of freshly baked goods.

Her rescuer went up to display and spoke to the woman behind the counter in fluent French. The woman selected one pastry and packaged it neatly.

“What’s that? It’s so pretty I would almost hesitate to eat it.  _Almost_.” Riley asked.

“It’s a religieuse, it’s two pieces of choux filled with a ganache. Would you like to try one?”

“Why stop with just one pastry when we can sample many?”

Hana laughed and clapped her hands with delight. “I like the way you think!”

They spent the afternoon enjoying french pastries and talking as though they were old friends. Riley talked about her travels, Hana shared about her parents, their high expectations of her, the pressure to find a ‘suitable’ match.

“I thought I could be happy living the life my parents wanted for me, but now…”

“It sounds like you need to stand up for yourself. I know you want to please them, but in the end, it’s  _your_ life.” Riley said. “Tell me, what do  _you_ want?”

Hana blinked. “No one has ever asked me that.” She said slowly, her face pinched. “I…I…I don’t know.”

“That’s okay.” Riley placed a hand on Hana’s. “You know what, I’m gonna put you on a mission.”

“A mission?”

“Yes.” She sipped her tea, and then deadpanned. “Agent Graceful Lily, your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to put yourself out there. Go to a poetry reading, join a foodie club, or learn to breakdance. Whatever. Just get out there, find what makes you happy. Find out your likes and dislikes, and who knows maybe along the way, you’ll learn more about yourself.”

“That sounds… interesting. Why is it so easy to talk to you? ” Hana murmured, blushing delicately. She jumped slightly when a faint buzzing interrupted them. "Oh, pardon me, that’s my phone.” She whipped it out, quickly read a message and sighed. “Olivia. She’s asking about the religieuse. I have to go.” Hana got up, smiling regretfully as they said their goodbyes.

 _Too bad Hana was flying off to China soon,_  Riley thought wistfully. Wigglesworth was a very good boy but not a very good conversationalist. While she was grateful to have someone to share the experience with, Riley missed having someone to talk to, someone that actually talked instead of barked back.

Plus this was Paris, City of  _Love_. It would have been nice to get a romantic picture at the Eiffel Tower with someone.

 _Someday I’ll come back, with someone to share the adventure with,_ she vowed before tearing her eyes from the Eiffel Tower and walked to the Metro with Wigglesworth by her heels.

* * *

**Palais Garnier**

In box five, Liam’s mind wandered back to the scene that unfolded during his bachelor party. Drake had snuck in Olivia to the party to confront Bastien. _Bastien_. How high up did this conspiracy go?

Although Olivia and Drake didn’t say anything, Liam could guess that they suspected Regina since she was Madeleine’s aunt and favored her over Olivia. It troubled him. While Leo’s relationship with Regina was strained, Liam got along quite well with her. She was the closest thing to a mother figure for him.

But what’s more worrying for Liam was if it wasn’t Regina behind this…

He raked a hand through his hair, his chest tightened. No, he didn’t want to entertain the thought.

“Liam?”

“Olivia!” Liam got up from his seat, the smile on his face slowly fading when he saw her sombre expression. She relayed her conversation with Regina, her conclusion that the instigator was…

“My father.”


	4. I Amsterdam/ Shanghai Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Olivia confront King Constantine in Shanghai while Riley and Wigglesworth are on a boat in Amsterdam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s chapter was inspired by Lonely Island’s I’m On A Boat (explicit). Yeah, idk myself anymore.

## Chapter 4: I Amsterdam/ Shanghai Calling

 _Hey, ma, if you could see me now (see me now)_  
_Arms spread wide on the starboard bow (starboard bow)  
_ _Gonna fly this boat to the moon somehow (moon somehow)_

\- Lonely Island, "I'm On A Boat"

 

**Amsterdam**

_“I’m on a boat, I’m on a boat. Everybody look at me cause I’m sailing on a boat!”_ Riley sang. Technically, it was a kayak and she was in the canals instead of the sea. Close enough. Scratched another item off her bucket list.

She laid the paddle in a rest position, letting herself go adrift. Her arms were getting a bit sore. It would have been nice if there was someone to share the load.

“Hey Wigglesworth, wanna take over?” From his sunny spot at the bow, Wigglesworth yawned and stretched lazily in response before going back to sleep.

 _Consider this burning all the Parisian calories_ , she chuckled.

Riley had left Paris a few days ago reeling. On her last night, feeling a little homesick, Riley had gone to a bar that more or less reminded her of home, when she spotted a familiar face.

_Damn, you couldn’t get around Europe without tripping over a Cordonian._

_What was his name again? Blake? No, Duhhhh…Duurrr…Drake._

One of Liam’s friends from the bachelor party. The one that wasn’t fancy, but gave her attitude once Liam invited Riley to join them.

Maybe it’s a sign. The universe was trying to tell Riley something. Perhaps she should go with the flow, see where it would lead. She got off the bar stool, making her way towards the pool table when Riley realized he wasn’t alone.

She was a stunning redhead, oozing with swagger. Someone call 911, cos Red was killing it. And Drake too by the looks of it. Red was a pool shark. It probably didn’t help that she was so pretty, Riley caught Drake’s eyes wandering when he should have been focusing.

_What the fuck! Did he just take off his shirt?_

Riley looked on incredulously as Drake started doing shirtless push-ups in a desperate attempt to win the game.

  _I wonder if Liam is just as jacked? Nope, nope. Don’t go there._

Red looked up, her eyes meeting Riley’s. Riley raised a toast with her shot glass, Red winked back.

_They must be on a date or something. He wasn’t crazy about you then when you crashed his friend’s party. He won’t be happier if you crash his date._

Riley downed the shot, paid the bill and left.

The way Red carried herself, and her designer wear, made Riley suspect she was one of  _them_. A noble.

She probably knows Liam too.  _Oh God, girl, get him out of your head._

Riley lifted her paddle, determined to not think about him, viciously slicing into water with renewed vigor.  _“I’m on a boat, I’m on a boat. Take a good, hard look at the motherfucking boat!”_

* * *

**Shanghai**

“How  _dare_ you!” Olivia hissed, tremors of rage running through her body. “If it wasn’t for you, I could have-” she stopped abruptly, biting down her lip hard as she looked at Liam and then back to Constantine lying in his hospital bed.

She squared her shoulders and slowly drew in a breath. “You’re lucky I’m loyal to the King or I’d finish what my parents started.”

“I didn’t want to believe that you, of all people, would ever do this to us.” His voice was calm, even. Inside however, Liam was struggling with anger, betrayal and sadness. He wanted to lash out, to tear at Constantine, but…this was his father, laying there, hooked up to all kinds of machinery and tubes fighting for his life.

“This is the price of wearing the crown. I cannot afford to put your happiness or Olivia’s, above our people’s future. You will have to make sacrifices of your own sooner or later.” His father’s feeble excuse.

Something in him snapped. “ _No_. You act as though you didn’t have a choice. But you made a decision about what you were willing to do. What kind of king, what kind of  _father_ , you wanted to be. Here is mine. I vow to protect her, as long as I am King, she will be under my protection. As your monarch, I command you to do all you can to uphold this.”

He meets his father’s gaze, unflinching, in an unspoken battle. Constantine finally dropped his gaze and stiffly nodded to Olivia. “For what it’s worth, I am sorry.”

Her lips were a hard crimson line as she turned to leave only pausing to gently squeeze Liam’s hand, her head held high. The door closed with a click.

“Too rash? I think she just proved you wrong.” Liam glared, unable to hold back anymore. “Olivia would have made a good Queen. You just didn’t trust a Nevrakis on the throne.”

He was only met with stony silence.

“Never,  _ever_ interfere with your King’s personal affairs again or we are done.” Liam went out the door and looked for Olivia.

They met later at the night market. Lady Hana had graciously invited himself, Olivia, Drake and Maxwell for a little tour to celebrate. When the others were distracted sampling some local street cuisine, Liam took the opportunity to speak with an uncharacteristically quiet Olivia.

“Is this still what you want? Am I still who you want to be with?” he asked Olivia.

“Yes.”

But Liam had seen the hesitation in Olivia’s eyes, heard the pause before she answered. He took her hands and kissed her forehead sweetly. “You will always be my little cactus. But I think we both know the truth.” He released her hands, and tilted his gaze meaningfully towards Drake.

“Liam, I…we…” her cheeks reddened. She looked him in the eye with steely resolve. “I made you a promise. And I cannot let you marry Madeleine. She doesn’t love you!”

“Neither do you,” Olivia opened her mouth, Liam raised his hand and quickly added, “not in the same way anymore.” He smiled. “I appreciate the gesture, but I would be happier to see my two dearest friends find joy with each other than know that I got in their way.”

“I can’t.”

“Oh, for God’s sake! Do I have to use my king voice?” He teased, getting a laugh from her. He gently pushed her away. “Now go to him”

* * *

**Amsterdam**

Sir Wigglesworth let out a little whine.

Riley firmly placed him inside the soft pet carrier, giving him a comforting pat. “It’s OK, boy. Flying is a breeze.” She said soothingly.

They boarded their flight.

* * *

**Shanghai**

“New York City, here we come!” Maxwell grinned, plopping onto the plush leather seat of the jet. “You excited, Liam?”

Liam buckled his seatbelt, smiling.  _More than I dare to say._  “A little.”


	5. Where The Sky Hangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Location Unknown up to Chapter 4 as told by Drake in one short and sweet chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not included in my initial draft, so it's more like a bonus scene. It was requested by a reader/friend on my tumblr: "When did Drake realise he had feelings for Olivia?"

Drake always had feelings for Olivia. Strong feelings. Like loathing. 

She was annoying as a child, always trailing Liam like a puppy that had to be shooed away. Infuriating as a woman, a biting insult ever ready to spill from those pouting lips.

So when Liam asked him to help Olivia, his knee-jerk reaction was tell the King to fuck off.

_(He was mildly amused and somewhat pissed to learn that Olivia had also reacted in the same manner. That snooty duchess. Who was the one in need of help here?)_

Of course, in the end, he relented. Drake always gave in to Liam’s whims. Even if it meant helping out Drake’s dear enemy.

Stuck with each other to solve some mystery. Grudgingly growing mutual respect. She was smart, fearless, didn’t suffer fools gladly. Olivia may be a rude brat, but she wasn’t your average spoiled duchess, she wasn’t afraid to get down and dirty -

Wait. Where did  _that_ mental image come from? Shake it off, shake it off. The last thing in your head should not be Olivia Nevrakis on her knees, that sulky mouth wrapped on your cock. 

Too late.

“Why do you hate me so much?” he blurted out, carefully adjusting his pants, grateful that she and the other people in the hole in the wall he'd dragged her to couldn’t see through the table. He shoveled some spaghetti into his mouth. Good stuff, guess it was a good idea bringing Olivia for dinner since her Italian was better than his nonexistent skills.

Olivia raised an elegantly groomed eyebrow, as if to say, _oh we're doing this now?_  She drained her wine glass, locking her eyes onto his before she spoke." You weren't exactly Mr Nice to me when we were kids, Drake. You never welcomed me, I'm pretty sure you resented me being around."

Drake winced. Ouch. Straight to the point like a bullet to the head. He took a deep breath, refilling her wine glass to buy some time to arrange his thoughts. "You're...not wrong. I'm sorry. For being such a jerk."

She looked surprised, maybe she had been expecting a fight instead. Her eyes went glassy, maybe from the alcohol, maybe something else. "I was also jealous."

Now it was _his_ turn to be surprised. She rolled her eyes, before speaking impassively, “Because _he_ loves  _you_ so much. I... suspected that he'd rather spend his time with you than me. From when we were kids, til today.

"When those bastards tried to kill him, and he spent the next few months wasting away, and nothing was working, not his family, not the doctors… It was  _you_. You’re his fucking life line. Not me. And why not? He’s right, you’re great. Me? I’m just the woman he says he wants to marry.”

Well shit. Suddenly it was very difficult to swallow down that spaghetti. Perhaps next time he should pick his dinner topics more wisely.

“You’re not too bad yourself. I mean, you. You’re. Great. And more than worthy of any man’s love. Liam’s an idiot if he doesn't...you know." 

 _Really, Walker?_  He felt his face flush.  _What kind of cheesy- oh god, please put a hole on the floor right now to swallow me_.

She was actually becoming quite tolerable. Make no mistake, her tongue was still sharp, and she never hesitated to call him out on his bullshit. But despite her own pressing matters, she still made time for his own drama.

“Get over yourself, Drake. Get your ass back inside there and talk to Savannah!”

“What do you care?”

“I know what it’s like to feel abandoned by your family,” she said flatly. Christ, yeah, she one upped him at that department. Before he could stop himself, Drake gave her a quick, if slightly awkward hug, not failing to notice how good she smelled.

"Sorry," he mumbled, rubbing the nape of his neck. "Thanks."

He saw something new and unfamiliar in the Scarlet Duchess' eyes, just before she squeezed his hand and yanked him into Savannah's apartment.

When they figured out it was Constantine behind it, Drake thought that would be the end of it. So long, duchess. It wasn’t all bad.

But to his surprise, he word vomited out an invitation to play pool with him. It was like he  _wanted_ her company.

She looked as surprised as him for a split second, before it was replaced with her signature smirk. “You want to take me on, Drake?" 

_Damn that woman, I’ll show her, I’ll kiss that sneer off her face._

_Wipe._ Wipe  _that sneer off her face._

 _Oh, fuck. Where did_ that _come from?_

From the corner of his eye, Drake surreptitiously watched Olivia and Liam through the throngs of people weaving in and out of Shanghai’s night market. Deep in conversation, like they were in their own little world. He saw their intertwined hands, the kiss on her forehead. Olivia was _blushing_ , for crying out loud, Drake didn’t even know she was capable of that.

He heard her laugh. It was beautiful. 

_Somebody please kill me._

“Congratulations,” he managed to mumble when she appeared by his side. She glanced at him, an unspoken question. He hung his head, eyes boring a hole into the dumpling Hana gave him. “I saw everything. You’re finally getting what you want.”

“Oh?”

“You know. You and Liam. Did he say when he’s gonna break the news to Madeleine?”

“Liam isn’t going to leave Madeleine. He dumped me.”

“What?  _Why?_ That idiot! I’ll  _kill_ him, if he can’t see how amazing and beautiful and -”

The words died in Drake’s mouth when he saw that damn smirk appeared on hers. Shit. He swallowed hard and raked a trembling hand on his hair, trying to calm the jackhammer running in his chest. “I mean," he cleared his throat. "Why uh…did he do that?”

“Because ‘that idiot’ knows I’m falling in love with you.”


	6. A Monumental Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam finds himself back in New York. Will the city work its magic again?

_I still think of you too if only you knew  
_ _I just need to work out some way of getting me to you_

\- HONNE, "Location Unknown"

**Brooklyn**

“Here we are, your majesty.”

It had been agony, waiting for the function to end so he could slip away. Slip away to the bar where Liam had met the woman he had deliberately not thought of for months. What was the use otherwise? They were a million miles away from each other. It was the sensible thing.

But now that he was here in New York, well, all that resolve just dashed away. His heart had been racing all night at the possibility of seeing Riley again. Driven to distraction, barely able to make polite conversation. All he wanted to do was bolt out the door and find her, decorum and sensibility be damned. 

It was utter madness how entirely and completely he found his thoughts consumed by her.

He needed to know if there was something more between them than just one night. There was something special, wasn’t there? There must be a reason he couldn’t forget her.

_Well, now you’re here. Did you stop to think how she would react? If she remembers you? Or if she even feels the same way?_

_Stop stalling, you fool. Have courage. You’ll never know if you don’t. Get. In. There._

Liam tugged at his jacket lapels, and took deep breaths to steel himself.  He thanked the driver as he got out of the car and stepped into the bar.

* * *

 

_Oh my God, I must look like an idiot._

She was gaping like a goldfish; mouth to the floor, eyes wide. Transfixed like a deer caught in headlights. Dammit, when will the stupid clichés stop rolling? She couldn’t help herself. It was  _his_ fault,  _he_ was to blame. He was  _here_ , as gorgeous as the first time he walked into her bar. How dare he. He had no business being here when she had been trying so hard to forget his stupid beautiful face all these months.

Why did he have to  _look_ at her like that, with his dark eyes and that smile? She used whatever favours she had to bring him to the Statue of Liberty, all because of that dangerously disarming smile. What was the result? He found himself another pretty face, she was left to pine, the end.

No, this must be a mistake, he wasn’t here for her. 

So why was he taking purposeful strides towards her, closing the distance between them? Why was he sweeping her into his strong arms? 

Her indignation melted away when his hand gently cupped her cheek. Something inside her begged her to not fight it, fight for it. And so she finally succumbed, allowing herself to open the emotions she had been keeping locked away, her heart sighing into his embrace. Was it strange that this didn't feel strange at all? He buried his head in her hair, his breath hot against her ear as little growl escaped his lips.

Wait. Did he just  _lick_ her? 

Riley blinked her eyes open. Liam and the bar at New York slowly faded into her lonely hostel in Glasgow.  Fuck. “Good morning, Wigglesworth,” she murmured before pulling him to a hug, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling.

* * *

 

**Somewhere over the Atlantic**

Liam knocked back his scotch.  

What had he been thinking last night? Even if Riley had been there last night, then what? Cold, hard truth: he was  _engaged_. It wouldn’t have been fair to Riley  _or_ Madeleine. His lips curled in disgust, maybe at himself, maybe at the thought of Madeleine, was there a difference anymore?

He got a refill. He didn’t know how many glasses he had had, but it was one too many, and yet not enough to drown his disappointment.

Not that Madeleine noticed. She was even more inebriated, downing cocktails, sitting at the opposite end of the plane from him. Shooting daggers if their eyes happened to meet.

“You have to try harder, Liam.” She hissed at him this morning on the limo ride to the airport. “The press are not going to buy that we are in love with each other if you don’t work with me. Is it because of Olivia? You’re heartbroken that she chose Drake over you?”

“No, Madeleine. Contrary to your opinion, I’m actually happy for them.” 

“Is your little mistress giving you problems then? Won’t put out anymore?”

“For the last time, Hana is a friend and nothing more!” He glowered. “If you ever insinuate this again…” He stopped to compose himself. Should he let it all out? Might as well. “I’m just not happy with us, with the thought of being trapped in a loveless marriage. I thought I could, I’m not sure anymore.”

Madeleine rolled her eyes at his confession. “Forget the fairy-tale, Cinderella. Love is overrated, it is not the be all and end all for a marriage.”

“Tell me how that worked out for your parents.”

For a second, Madeleine looked like she had been slapped. Realizing he had overstepped, Liam apologized, and she coolly accepted. 

They didn’t speak to each other for the rest of the day.


	7. Cordonia Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.  
> How will Liam and Riley reunite and what of Madeleine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter.  
> Location Unknown is the first series I have ever written and completed, thank you for reading it. I hope you enjoyed!  
> There's an end note with some details of an alternate ending.

_I don’t want to be wasting time without you_  
_Don’t wanna throw away my life, I need you_  
_Something tells me we’ll be alright_

_\- HONNE, "Location Unknown"_

 

Chaos.

It was the night of the Homecoming Ball.

Liam had made his opening remarks, thanking the court for their support during the engagement tour, inviting Madeleine to join him on stage when the palace was plunged into darkness.

Shots fired. The lights flickered back on, the sudden brightness disorienting him. Liam watched in horror as Madeleine fell to the ground, red blooming like a flower on her white dress. The screams of terror and confusion as people clambered for an exit. Bastien and the royal guards instantly surrounding him as the attackers flooded his way. Years of self defense training taking over his body; dodging and deflecting, disarming and countering.

In the corner of his eye, before he was whisked away by security, Liam saw one of the assassins grab Olivia. Drake immediately jumped by her side, giving the would-be assailant a punch before Olivia stabbed the wretch with a stiletto knife. 

* * *

 

It had been roughly 36 hours since the Homecoming Ball. Since the assassination attempt on Liam and Madeleine, and the kidnapping attempt on Olivia. 

Upon investigation, the kidnapper, later identified as Anton Severus, was not only the ringleader of the terrorist group but more shockingly, Olivia’s husband. With his death, the Sons of Earth were crippled within hours. Drake jokingly asked Olivia in future to warn him of any “evil exes” he’d have to defeat. Olivia smiled sweetly and reminded him who actually dealt the death blow, and to know what to expect if they ever had an unfortunately messy break-up.

Madeleine woke up in the hospital from a mild concussion to find a patched up bullet wound in her shoulder, and Liam by her side. “I didn’t expect to see you here,” she said weakly, her voice a little hoarse.

“You are my fiance.” He said unironically. 

Madeleine gave a delicate snort, but accepted the glass of water he offered her. She was quiet for most her hospitalization save for a few polite exchanges when there was company. Sometimes, Liam would catch her looking at him with a pensively, but never saying anything.

Since the main palace was under repairs, Liam had moved to Applewood Manor. It was there that Madeleine joined him several days later, requesting for a private audience one morning. In his study, he poured two glasses of Cabernet and offered one to Madeleine, which she accepted. 

She swirled the dark liquid in her glass. “We are both similar creatures, born and bred with a purpose. You to be King, and I to be a Queen.”

“I was born to be the spare,” he corrected with a smirk. Her lips twitched, for the first time Liam noticed the smile reached her eyes. “But you are right, Madeleine. We were both taught to put duty before self.”

“Maybe it’s time we both be a little selfish,” she murmured behind her wine glass, her eyes locked on his.

That’s when Liam could breathe easy, he knew without a doubt that he was making the right decision, but it was a relief to have Madeleine’s blessing. 

Perhaps Madeleine would have made a good Queen, but she wouldn’t be a good partner for him. There would be no love in this union. At best, they would be functional. Privately, however, Liam could imagine himself becoming as hardened as Constantine and as cold as Madeleine over time.

And so they amicably parted ways. The law was that the Crown Prince needed a bride to ascend, but Liam was already the King. His advisers, his father, the court, they all made noise of course, but to hell with them, Liam was  _done_.

They quietly released a press statement the day after thanking Cordonia for the support but regrettably, the couple had drifted apart.

* * *

 

Liam kept himself very busy in the next ten days or so, mostly meetings and reviewing policies, rarely making public appearances, and rushing through when he did, mainly for security reasons. 

When Liam got a call from Maxwell, asking if he could come over Applewood Manor for tea, Liam welcomed the company. Maxwell didn’t come empty-handed, in fact, he came bounding in with a gift in each hand. He placed the slimmer one on the table set at the garden and handed Liam the larger box first.

Liam took the box, it was surprisingly light. “Thank you, Maxwell. How’s Hana?”

“The ‘love of my life’,”  Maxwell air-quoted with a lopsided grin, “…is out on a date with some lovely lady she met at her foodie club.” He clutched his heart, gasping in mock pain.

Hana had moved into the Beaumont Manor sometime after the Homecoming Ball, when her parents threatened to keep her in Shanghai if she failed to find a match. Maxwell gallantly stepped up, offering to feign a romantic relationship with Hana to throw off her parents, while she did some soul searching and found a way to be independent.

Liam carefully lifted the box flap and a delicious smell wafted out. “What’s this?” Liam asked, taking in the ring shaped pastries.

“It’s called a cronut and it’s the most amazing thing ever!” raved Maxwell as he helped himself to a piece.

“A cro- _what_?”

“It’s the sumptuous inside of a croissant mixed with the glazed outside of a donut. It’s one of the best pastries ever invented, or so I’ve been told. Apparently it originated from New York.”

“Well it looks delicious.” Liam gingerly bit into the crusty, flaky pastry. “This can rival the palace pastry chefs! Thank you for getting this.”

“I can’t take all the credit to be honest. A friend gave it to me.” he confessed. “Anyway, this was supposed to be a wedding present but since that’s not happening…” Maxwell handed Liam the slimmer package with a wry smile.

Liam tore the wrapping and carefully opened the leather bound book. “A scrapbook, how thoughtful of you, Maxwell.” He froze when he came across the photos from the New York bachelor party, taken aback to see Riley smiling back at him.

Maxwell, who had been peeking over his shoulder as Liam flipped through the book, lit up. “Aw, the New York party was fun! And Riley, man, she’s awesome. I actually wanted to sponsor her.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, but you know, Bertrand beat me to it. Hence Lady Josefine representing House Beaumont. It was like meeting the female version of him.” Maxwell shuddered momentarily before breaking into a grin. “Can you imagine if I did sponsor Riley though? The court would be  _shook_ , an American waitress competing for the Prince’s hand!”

“That would make an interesting story.” Liam said, smiling weakly, avoiding Maxwell’s eyes.

“That’s what Riley said when I bumped into her in Italy, during the engagement tour…”

Maxwell prattled on, oblivious to Liam’s shock. Riley was in Italy at the same time as them? 

“Ground control to Major Rys!”

“Pardon?” Liam snapped out of his daze.

Maxwell gestured to a tiny box on the table and drummed his fingers on the table. A third gift? “Dude, open it.”

He untied the box open, and felt the blood rush to his head. He gently plucked out the Statue of Liberty keychain that was nestled inside. “Where did you get this?” 

“Weren’t you listening to my story? I told you, I bumped into Riley earlier today. She gave me the box of cronuts and asked me to give you this. I invited her to join us for tea but it was kinda late since-”

_“Riley is here?”_

Maxwell blinked, surprised by the urgency in Liam’s voice. “As I was saying, she’s flying back to New York today. I’m pretty sure she’s at the airport -”

Liam didn’t stay to hear Maxwell finish. He whipped out his phone. “Bastien! Car. Now!” He barked, running towards the fleet parked at the driveway. A black SUV drove up, the back passenger door flung open with Bastien inside.

“To the airport! Fast!” Liam told the driver, Nikos, as he buckled his seatbelt. “Bastien, call the airport. I want to know about flights to New York from this afternoon onwards.”

“Do you want us to ready the royal jet?”

“No, I’m not flying,  _she’s_ flying. Commercial flights to New York. Now!”

Bastien raised an eyebrow questioningly but made the call. Liam nervously fiddled with the keychain in his hand, silently urging Nikos to go faster, replaying his conversation with Maxwell. Riley had been Europe all this time. That explained why her number couldn’t be reached. Liam had managed to get a number from Daniel, a waiter that recognised him from that night, after informing Liam that Riley had quit and moved out of her apartment several months before.

How many missed chances, close encounters? What twisted story was this, to place opportunity within his grasp but never within sight?

After a few tense minutes, Bastien finally got off the phone. “I’m sorry, your majesty but the last flight to New York left less than half an hour ago.”

Liam slumped back to his seat and rubbed his temples. Yet another missed opportunity. “Forget the airport.” He managed to mumble. “Head back.”

“Do you…want us to make arrangements in New York? I can arrange for security over there to apprehend -”

“No, god, no!” Liam said, straightening his posture, shaking his head, horrified at the suggestion. “No arrests, no tailing, nothing of the sort.” That was entering stalker territory.

But maybe…

He eyed the keychain, a ghost of a smile flitted on his face. “Bastien, please help make arrangements for me to fly to New York tonight.”

Go to New York and then…?  It was crazy. It was unexpected. He didn’t even have a plan. 

Maybe he needed something like that in his life. Take a page from Hana’s book, try new things, take more chances. 

Bastien gave a brisk nod, and got on the phone to make the arrangements.

“Nikos, please take me to the capital, I would like to go for a walk before we fly.” It would take at least an hour to prepare the jet, might as well stretch his legs 

The car turned and it wasn’t long before they arrived. Liam stepped out of the car and inhaled deeply. The air felt different,  _he_ felt different. 

All his life, despite being in what was perceived as a position of power, Liam had felt he was living his life on rails. He had accepted that he would always have limited choices, that he would always have to listen his advisers, the council, his father. He felt it even more so when Leo left. 

Now, Liam was beginning to realize that being a good leader meant taking the reins. And that  _his_ happiness mattered too. It wasn’t selfish, it didn’t make him any lesser of a king.

He walked passed the National Library, remembering the sunny days when his mother would read to him and Leo at the steps. His head resting on her warm shoulder, smelling the faint notes of vanilla and sandalwood from her perfume when she kissed him.

He passed the fountain of King Fabian, where Leo once pushed him into when they were kids. The water had been icy, Liam ended up catching a cold, Leo got in trouble.

And finally, he found himself standing before the bell tower. It was long over a year since Leo had told of his plans to abdicate at this very spot, and asked if Liam would take over. He had never seen Leo, nicknamed the rebel prince for a reason, so somber before that night. “It’s not an easy choice, and I will support you regardless whether you accept the crown.”

 _If not me, then who?_  Liam couldn’t abandon Cordonia to the Anton Severuses.

And yet he wondered how his life would have played out if Leo had stayed and be crowned as King instead. 

Leo and Madeleine probably would be unhappily married. Liam’s social season wouldn’t have been as high pressured. Perhaps Liam would have even ended up engaged to Olivia, as everyone had always assumed. But seeing the way Olivia and Drake looked at each other, Liam felt as though the pieces were in their rightful place. Save for one missing piece.

Liam was startled out of his thoughts when something brushed against his legs. He quickly looked down, his furrowed brows gently relaxing.

"Hello there." He grinned and knelt down. "Are you lost?" The dog's tail uncertain at first, began to wag like helicopter. Liam chuckled and scratched the dog's chin, receiving a happy lick for his efforts.

"What's your name?" he asked aloud trying to make out the name on the collar. “Whoa!” He exclaimed, falling back slightly when the friendly pup leapt on to him.

 _Chink_.

Liam saw the Statue of Liberty gleaming softly on the ground, having fell out of his pocket. And then _snap_ , the little scamp flew off his chest and picked it up, tail wagging merrily at his new found treasure.

“Okay, clever boy, now how about you give it…”

"Wigglesworth!"

The dog, Wigglesworth the Thief apparently, pricked up his ears and ran off to the distant voice that called. Liam’s gaze quickly following the corgi’s direction as he scrambled to his feet.

No, no, no! _She_ gave it to him. He wasn't about to let it slip away so easily. Liam found himself running Wigglesworth, pass the bell tower. Pass the fountain of King Fabian.  Until finally, he stopped in tracks, at the library, inhaling sharply.

_It must be the moonlight playing tricks on me._

“Where have you been? I missed you.”

It was her, under the moonlight like the last time they met. Even though she was crouched down, hair falling over her face, several feet away, Liam was certain. She hadn't noticed him as she was fussing over a remorseful Wigglesworth. “I was so worried. We missed our flight, boy.”

He walked towards her. His mouth turned dry, his tongue thick and clumsy.

 _What do I say? What do I say?_ _Say something, for God's sake!_

“What's that in your mouth?” She gently pried its jaws open and gasped. “Where did you…”

“It's mine.”

Riley turned her gaze, eyes meeting his. Slowly rising to her feet, lips parted in surprise upon seeing him. He stepped towards her, his eyes locked on her, determined to not lose her from his sight.

“Riley.” Just saying her name gave him a thrill, powerless to stop a slow grin spreading on his face.

“You remember me.” She murmured, looking at him through her lashes.

“I promised I would never forget you.” She blushed - _My God, she was adorable. Would it be too forward if I kissed her? Yes, it would -_ as she offered her hand to him, the Statue of Liberty keychain in her palm. He took them both, placing her knuckles to his lips to a gentle kiss. “I couldn't help but hear that you missed your flight.”

“Yes, Wigglesworth here ran off, and I've been wandering around looking for him.”

Liam took note to personally reward the Corgi with a tsunami of scritches later. “Perhaps it was meant to be. Perhaps you can consider staying…” _forever_ , his heart screamed, “...a little longer? If you have the time, of course," he said hopefully, barely noticing that he was holding his breath until her lips quirked up to a smile.

She laced her fingers to his. “For you, I can make time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics on most of the chapters is from an acoustic version of [HONNE's Location Unknown](https://youtu.be/btIQvYcLNoI), which was the source of my inspiration. It made me wonder if Liam and Riley could weather a long distance relationship, which evolved into a more extreme scenario instead.  
> Shout out to my beta readers, [angelicfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicfangirl/pseuds/angelicfangirl) and [lizzybeth1986](http://lizzybeth1986.tumblr.com/) for their valued feedback and encouragement. They write/blog about TRR and other playchoices books as well, do give them a visit.


End file.
